Wishful Thinking
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Raphael has fallen to the dark side, although April does not seem phased by it. She truly believes that he won't hurt anymore who he deeply cares for. A tiny Dark!Raph interpretation. Raphril.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

April did not fight it, she did not even scream when being pulled up and dragged away from her friends because it was only Raphael, her friend. He would not hurt her, and April honestly believed that. She stared at the shaking city, while he jumped and flipped across the rooftops, making his way to his new home.

"Ow!" She clutched the back of her head as it hit a railing. Raphael made a quick stop when he overheard her shriek, landing on a fire escape attached to an old abandoned building. He breathed elongated puffs before setting her down in front of him, gripping the side of the rail, though still keeping an eye on her. April tucked her loose hair behind her ear and pulled down her shirt. Averting her attention to him, she stepped backwards, however he snatched her left arm before she could run away.

"Don't _even_ think about it," he gruffly snarled before losing his grip, but still not letting go. "You're _my_ prisoner now." She knitted her brows together as she tried to unlatch herself from his grasp.

"But what of use am I to the Shredder? I don't _think_ he needs me." She knew it was a fib, but maybe Raphael had forgotten about her special powers? He quickly leaned closer, white pupils entrancing and making her fall into its deep stare before whispering "No, but I need _you_." Her cheeks burned when he uttered those words, making her heart race as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She gulped, shivering at the soft breeze that passed before them, though still never leaving her cerulean gaze at him. Her free hand hesitantly lifted to softly caress the thick skin on his face, gently trying to reassure him to come to his senses.

"Raph, please." He continued to stare, now slowly leaning forward, steadying his breathing as he did not pay attention to what she had just said.

"Please _what_," he tenderly echoed, letting go of her arm to raise a large hand to tilt her head just slightly to the left, being mindful of his Wolverine-like steal claws. His thick fingertips trailed down the side of her face, against her neck, until he reached her thin shoulders, feeling a bit of muscle along with some soft flesh. She could not read him, for his eyes remained white, but his smile told her otherwise. Still, she did not run away but continued to stand still, curious for what he would do next.

The flustered red-headed girl only averted her eyes to her right, barely shutting her eyes when he planted a soft peck on her clavicle. A sharp blade had delicately pulled down the collar of her shirt without her noticing. Her hand reached to grip the edge of the rail, breathing just slightly louder than she needed to be, imagining what this could lead to. Her freckled shoulder was now in plain view, and she squirmed when feeling gentle butterfly kisses on her heated skin. April welcomed the new warmth that ran throughout her body as her mind alarmed her to stop. Her right hand remained by her side until he grabbed her wrist to carefully bring it to rest on the top of his carapace, inviting her to join him.

"I wish," he muttered out, stroking her waist with the back of his hand while his face was buried against the soft flesh right above her chest, "I wish I could let you go." She opened her eyes, staring down at him, wondering what he meant. His white pupils now made their way to her direction, showing a tint of lustful gaze. "Without regrets," Raphael finished prior to letting go. Her arms fell, eyes widened as she panted. He tenderly smiled, taking a few steps back, before flipping backwards, to descent the three-story building, leaving her alarmed. April rushed to see if he made it alright, but only saw the darkness of the alley. She closed her eyes, as the breeze blew her hair, gripping the edge of the railing with both hands while her cheeks flushed bright red as she tried to hold back her smile.


End file.
